Lauroyl N-Methyl Glucamide (D-glucitol, 1-deoxy-1-(methylamino)-, N—C10-16 acyl derivatives CAS#173145-38-5) has the structure indicated below.

Lauroyl N-Methyl Glucamide (“LMG”) as described in this invention is generally a mixture consisting of C10, C12, C14, C16 acyl compounds. It is a waxy, non-oily solid that melts at about 60° C. in water. Solutions of LMG solidify into hard non-oily gels at temperatures of about 35° that resemble agar gels in feel and consistency. LMG is a member of the group of chemical compounds referenced to as alkyl N-Methyl glucamides or alternatively as alkanoyl N-Methyl glucamides.
LMG-containing formulations are known to form rigid solid gels at temperatures below 10° C.; therefore, the resulting solids must be subsequently warmed to temperatures above ambient conditions (21° C.) to restore a liquid solution. Alkyl N-Methyl glucamides have been incorporated into hair products such as mousses and shampoos (U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,258) because of the thickness (viscosity) they impart. However, the formulations disclosed (such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,258) solidify at temperatures between 15°-20° C. (See Example 1), which is an unacceptable property when such phase transitions are not permitted in a commercial product. LMG also has been used in liquid laundry and dishwashing detergents (U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,538). These detergents contain high concentrations of strong anionic detergents, which both provide the detergency required for the intended use of the product, and secondarily prevent LMG from solidification. An example of a liquid detergent formulation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,927:
TABLE 1INGREDIENTWt. %Coconutalkyl (C12) N-methyl glucamide14C14-15 EO (2.25) sulfate, Na salt10.0C14-15 EO (7)4.0C12-14 alkenylsuccinic anhydride14.0C12-14 fatty acid*3.0Citric acid (anhydrous)4.6Protease (enzyme)20.37Termamyl (enzyme)30.12Lipolase (enzyme)40.36Carezyme (enzyme)50.12Dequest 2060S61.0NaOH (pH to 7.6)5.51,2 propanediol4.7Ethanol4.0Sodium metaborate4.0CaCl20.014Ethoxylated tetraethylene pentamine70.4Brightener80.13Silane90.04Soil release polymer100.2Silicone (suds control)110.4Silicone dispersant120.2Water and minorsBalance
LMG has been used to increase the viscosity of cleansing compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,814 describes addition of LMG for the use in shampoo. The formulation contains a strong anionic detergent that provides the required cleansing activity, and the specified concentration secondarily prevents LMG from solidifying.
TABLE 2Shampoo formulations based on a paraffinsulfonic acid sodiumsalt or a paraffinsulfonic acid glucamine salt (which is gentleto skin), in combination with mixtures of thickenersIIIIIIFormula(%)(%)(%)Paraffinsulfonic acid, glucamine salt13.513.513.5Marlamid ® (coconut oil fatty acid 3.0diethanolamideN-methyl coconut oil fatty acid 3.0glucamideAntil ® (Polyoxyethylene-propylene2.562.562.56glycol dioleateViscosity (mPa · S)1423171,590Paraffinsulfonic acid, sodium salt13.513.513.5Marlamid ®3.0N-methyl coconut oil fatty acid3.0glucamideAntil ®2.561562.56Viscosity (mPa · S)63217622
It would be advantageous for the purpose of skin and hair treatments, such as a shampoo or skin cleanser/hydrating lotions to create an aqueous formulation of LMG which is free of strong anionic detergents (which are damaging to both skin and hair) and which remain liquid at temperatures that would be experienced during storage and shipping.